Odcinek 9
|-|Fabuła= frame|right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 11.02.2016r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 11.04.2017r. |-|Solucja= Ilość maany potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 3300 Plik:Maana.png. To jest tłumaczenie solucji ze strony: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/guide-de-l-episode-a119647120 *'Poszukaj Ykhar i Jamona przy bramie Kwatery Głównej.' Trzeba tam po prostu pójść. Po drodze można spotkać Leiftana. *'Przejdź się po lesie i poszukaj Mery'ego.' Idziemy do Drzewa z dziuplą (Brzeg lasu -> Cyprysowa polana -> Drzewo z dziuplą), a następnie w Głęboki las, Kamienną Ścieżkę i na Aleję Starożytnych, gdzie znajdziemy Mery'ego; okazuje się, że poszedł zbierać kwiatki. *'Wróć do Kwatery Głównej.' W tym momencie pojawia się wybór, który nie ma wpływu na lovometry. Jeśli wybierzemy najpierw odprowadzić Mery'ego, przed spotkaniem z Miiko w Sali Kryształu musimy się jeszcze udać do Przychodni. *'Spędź trochę czasu w Kwaterze Głównej.' Ykhar czeka przy wyjściu z Sali. Po wyjściu z prostego korytarza spotykamy Kero otoczonego przez wściekły tłum (Sala Drzwi), domagający się wyjaśnień z zaistniałą sytuacją; Ezarel/Nevra/Valkyon go ,,uratuje" (w zależności od Lovometru). Możemy też spotkać Leiftana w bibliotece i Alajeę przy naszym pokoju. *'Wróć do pokoju.' *'Znajdź miejsce zebrania i udaj się tam.' W Sali Kryształu nikogo nie ma. Spotykamy Kero w sali drzwi, który mówi, że spotkanie jest w stołówce. Zanim się tam udamy możemy, ale nie musimy, udać się do sali alchemicznej by spotkać Alajeę i na korytarz główny, gdzie jest Chrome. Spotkanie odnosi się do ostatnich zaginięć. Ustalone jest, że na pierwszą eksplorację pójdziesz z Valkyonem. Pod koniec zebrania Miiko pyta, czy ktoś ma pytania. Mamy 3 do wyboru. Niezależnie które wybierzemy, odpowie nam Leiftan, a po tym zostaną do wybrania pozostałe dwa pytania i koniec końców zapytamy o wszystko. *'Idź do ogrodu i poćwicz z Jamonem.' Udajemy się do stuletniej wiśni. To jest chwila z mini-grą, w której musicie klikać pojawiające się na ekranie kółka jak najszybciej. W którymś treningu później wyskakują też kropki do połączenia (wtedy kilka naraz), a jeszcze później takie z cyfrą, na które trzeba kliknąć określoną liczbę razy. Bronią może być miecz, młot, lub łuk i strzały. Jamon w czasie ćwiczeń pokazał nam pewien super ruch... przez który skończyłyśmy ze zranieniem. *'Idź do przychodni, żeby zbadać nogę.' Dochodzimy do placu targowego, dalej poniesie nas Jamon. Na miejscu Ewelein posmaruje nam nogę balsamem. Dowiemy się również, że nie jest to pierwsza taka sytuacja, i ostatnim razem to Kero cierpiał. Valkyon budzi nas ze snu i informuje, że czas na misję. *'Udaj się do lasu.' Na skraju lasu rozmawiamy z Valkyonem. Idąc dalej (Cyprysowa polana -> Drzewo z dziuplą -> Głęboki Las) wpadniesz na Ezarela lub Nevrę z Chromem. Przy kamiennym pagórku (Kamienna ścieżka -> Aleja starożytnych -> Jama -> Kamienny pagórek) jest drugi dialog z Valkyonem. *'Wróć do wnętrza Kwatery.' Idź do sali drzwi. *'Znajdź swojego partnera na jutrzejszą misję.' Spotkacie Leiftana na korytarzu straży, a w schronisku Eel waszego znajomego, mianowicie Ezarela. *'Idź na eksplorację z Ezarelem.' Przy cyprysach zobaczysz Nevrę. Potem idź do drzewa z dziuplą. Dalej do wrzosów, gdzie poznacie człowieka-niedźwiedzia. Potem w Prosty zagajnik, by zakończyć eksplorację. *'Wróć do Kwatery Głównej.' Dialog z Ezarelem w Sali drzwi. *'Wróć do pokoju.' Spotykacie chowańca, który niszczy wam pokój. Wybory: ♥: Co z tym zrobić? A. (Muszę poszukać jego właściciela...) B. (Muszę położyć kres tym wybrykom) ♥: Schowało się pod łóżko: A. (Złap ją za ogon) B. (Spróbuj zrobić przynętę z kawałka sznurka) ♥: Podobny charakter do właściciela, hmm: A. (Jestem pewna, że jest Miiko!) B. (Jestem pewna, że jest Karuto!) C. (Może nie ma właściciela?) - przy tym wyborze traci się dużo Plik:Maana.png *'Znajdź właściciela tego chowańca ' Jeśli wybraliście: (Jestem pewna, że jest Miiko!) - idź do Sali Kryształu. (Jestem pewna, że jest Karuto!) - do Spiżarni. (Może nie ma właściciela?) - czeka cię najprawdopodobniej spotkanie z Kero (sala alchemiczna/kuźnia), Ezarelem (kużnia), Valkyonem (kuźnia), Nevrą (Laboratorium Alchemii), Aleją (Laboratorium Alchemii), Chromem (Laboratorium Alchemii), Miiko i Karuto (kuźnia), Purralem (znów kuźnia), Ewelein (nadal kuźnia)... ...wreszcie Leiftan (spiżarnia). Można spróbować iść wpierw na stołówkę i wtedy spotkać Leiftana (omijając niektóre spotkania). *'Poszukaj Leiftana.' Spotykamy Valkyona w prostym korytarzu, następnie Leiftana w spiżarni. *'Dołącz do Nevry.' Partnerem do eksploracji na dziś jest Nevra. W prostym korytarzu jest Ykhar, potem Jamon, w Sali Drzwi Leiftan, i Ewelein w Alei Łuków. Przy Bramie nie ma Nevry, więc idziemy dalej. Potem z nim wgłąb lasu. Kiedy on chce wrócić, zauważasz coś i idziesz na polanę przy krzywym drzewie. *'Wróć do Kwatery.' *'Wróć do swojego pokoju.' *'Znajdź sposób wyjścia z Kwatery niezauważoną.' I to wszystko przez sen, w którym spotkana w lesie kreatura jest przerażona obecnością "pewnego mężczyzny"... Wielka brama będzie zamknięta. Wpadasz na Miiko w Alei Łuków, Ykhar przy Kiosku, Ezarela/Nevrę/Valkyona w ogrodzie muzycznym, potem idziesz do Fontanny. Próbujesz przeskoczyć mur, ale nie umiesz. Próbujesz w końcu wyślizgnąć się przez bramę: A. (Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę) B. (Wróć później) C. (Odpuść) Podobno wszystkie 3 odpowiedzi i tak prowadzą na zewnątrz. *'Dołącz do hamadriady.' Poznajesz jej prawdziwą twarz. Potem jesteś w ciele Miiko i wysyłasz po siebie wybranego chłopaka. *'Wyjdź z lasu.' *'Idź do przychodni.' *'Idź zobaczyć się z Miiko, by wyjaśnić wszystko, co zdarzyło się w lesie.' Sala Kryształu. Tu spotykamy mężczyznę-niedźwiedzia. Okazuje się, że ten ślad na drzewie Yvoni, był oznaczeniem "drzewa do spalenia". *'Znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie...' Spotykamy: *Ezarela - Biblioteka/Prosty korytarz, *Valkyona - Prosty korytarz, *Nevrę - Sala Drzwi, *Kero - Biblioteka, *Ykhar - Sala Drzwi. *'Spotkaj się z Miiko.' Znalezione kości są dowodem na to, że leśna kreatura żywiła się wieloma istotami, stąd decyzja, by ją ostatecznie spalić. Nasza postać będzie robiła za wabik. Wybierasz teraz obok kogo chcesz stanąć, a potem partnera misji. *'Odbierz swoją broń.' Rzeczy znajdziesz w pokoju. *'Wypełnij misję, dotyczącą hamadriady.' Las z oazy spokoju zdaje się zmienić swój charakter o 180*. Drzewo hamadriady zatruło las dookoła, ziemia wydaje się być przesiąknięta krwią. Idziecie do drzewa i czekają was wybory: Żeby twój partner mógł zbliżyć się do hamadriady: A. (Kontynuuj rozmowę jak gdyby nigdy nic) B. (Zaatakuj) C. (Poproś o pomoc) Kiedy ona zauważa twojego partnera: A. (Wtrąć się, żeby bronić hamadriady.) B. (Pozwól mu się nią zająć, a sama zajmij się drzewem, żeby zabić hamadriadę.) C. (Nic nie rób.) *'Teraz, gdy hamadriada została pokonana, wróć do Kwatery.' Wybierasz, z kim rozmawiasz. *'Wróć do Sali Kryształu.' Po zdaniu raportu chłopcy proponują "rozluźnienie atmosfery" - nieważne, czy się zgodzisz czy odmówisz, i tak z nimi pójdziesz. *'Przebierz się w swoim pokoju, zanim dołączysz do chłopców w kuchni.' Idziemy do pokoju, żeby się przebrać. Przed wyjściem słyszymy pukanie do drzwi. ZAKOŃCZ ODCINEK. |-|Rozmowy= Dodatkowe stronki: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/episode-09-c27198512 ♥: Biedy Chrome. Alajea... Naprawdę się na niego uwzięły. A. Jak to? Ty nie brałeś udziału w przydzielaniu par? +10 B. Ja osobiście ją lubię, ja... Nie rozumiem zbytnio, dlaczego jej nie doceniacie. -5 C. Nigdy nie miałam okazji być z nią w misji. // ♥: Wiem już, że nie jest typem osoby, z którą bym się porozumiał. A. A więc osądzasz ją, tak naprawdę nic o niej nie wiedząc... -5 B. A z jakim typem osoby byś się rozumiał? // C. Szkoda, jestem pewna, że w głębi serca jest miła. +5 ♥: ... A. (Jakby nie było, ja bardzo lubię Alajea.) // B. Muszę przyznać, że ja też ją niezbyt lubię. // C. (Nie mam na jej temat wyrobionego zdania, więc niech będzie.) // (Jeśli 3B)' ♥: Ach tak? Dlaczego?' A. Mam wrażenie, że nie jest bardzo uczciwa/szczera... +5 B. Nie umiem ci tego wyjaśnić. // C. Wkurza mnie. -5 ♥: ... A. (Powiedz o swoim złym przeczuciu Ezarelowi.) // B. (Nic nie mów Ezarelowi.) // ♥: Ma doskonałą pamięć. A. Ty nie? // B. Ja nie zawsze. +5 C. Więc się pospiesz. -5 ♥: Do później! A. Czekaj, Ezarel! // B. (Dalej.) +5 (Jeśli 6A) ♥: Masz jakiś problem? A. Żadnego, ale chciałabym spędzić z tobą trochę więcej czasu... // B. Nie, nic takiego. // ♥: Co ty jeszcze kombinujesz? A. Ej! Nic nie kombinuję. // B. Ależ kompletnie nic, wtrąć się do tego, by spojrzeć na siebie... -5 C. Potajemnie szukam wyjścia z K.G. +5 ♥: To dlatego, że jesteś w posiadaniu tej, której ofiarą padłaś. A. Posiadaniu? Jak w filmie "Egzorcysta"? +5 B. Posiadaniu? Czy to nie jest zbyt mocne słowo? // C. Posiadaniu? Nie miałam takiego wrażenia. -5 ♥: Czemu przyszłaś stanąć obok mnie? A. Bo miałam na to ochotę. // B. Bo wiedziałam, że sprawi ci to przyjemność! // C. Żeby się z ciebie ponabijać, jak zwykle. -5 (Jeśli 9A) ♥: A jeśli ja nie mam ochoty? A. Czy nastąpi kiedyś chwila, gdy będziesz dla mnie miły, kiedy okazuję ci zainteresowanie? // B. Ezarel, obiecałeś mi, że się postarasz, przypomnij sobie... // C. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że uwielbiam robić ci na przekór! +5 ♥: Położyliśmy kres masakrycznej serii. A. Ale jestem pewna, że mogliśmy przemówić jej do rozumu!!! // B. Ale za jaką cenę? -5 C. To najważniejsze. +5 ♥: Może wypijemy coś, żeby się rozluźnić po tej całej historii? A. (Odmów) // B. (Przyjmij zaproszenie) // ♥: ... A. (Wyruszyć na misję bez Nevry.) // B. (Zaczekać jeszcze trochę.) +10 (Po B, przy wysokim lovo)♥: Jeśli ci to powiem... Chcesz całusa, żebym dostał przebaczenie? (?) A. W porządku. +5 B. Bezceremonialny. -5 C. (Nic nie mówić.) niesprawdzone ♥: Wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną. A. Tak, trochę... Już trzy dni łażę po tym lesie na darmo. -5 B. Raczej rozczarowana... Spodziewałam się więcej akcji. // C. Och nie, skądże... Po prostu trochę mam dosyć tego, że nie znalazłam żadnej istotniej wskazówki. +5 ♥: Wymień choć jedną. A. Ykhar, Alajea,... -5 B. Chrome! +5 C. ... // ♥: Nie. Chociaż mam doskonały słuch. A. (Zawsze mówiło się, że wampiry mają wyostrzone zmysły, więc musiałam go zapytać.) A więc to prawda? -5 B. Tak, chyba już mi to mówiłeś. -5 C. Czy to nie jest irytujące? // Po C ♥: Co? A. Wszystko tak dobrze słyszeć... Mi przeszkadza najmniejszy hałas, na przykład jak śpię... // B. Wszystko tak dobrze słyszeć... Nie wiem, czy zniosłabym słyszeć wszystko jeszcze "głośniej" niż zwykle. // C. Wszystko tak dobrze słyszeć... Ja raczej nie mam dobrego słuchu. (Może to dlatego, że ciągle chodzę z głową w chmurach.) // ♥: No co? Będziesz mi wyrzucać nawet to, że nazywam cię piękną? A. Obiecałeś, że przestaniesz robić takie uwagi. -5 B. Nie, nie będę. // C. Po prostu nieładnie tak kłamać, to wszystko. +5 ♥: Edward Aloysius Murphy. A. Junior? // B. Kto to? // C. Aha, znam tylko prawo Murphy'ego... +5 Po B ♥: Nie znasz prawa Murphy'ego? A. Tak. -5 B. Nie. // ♥: Przy mnie? A. Jesteś taki przystojny, że nie mogłam się oprzeć. -5 B. W takim razie usiądę gdzie indziej. // C. Dlaczego nie? +5 Po A ♥: Hmm, to przezabawne, umarłem ze śmiechu. A. Nieśmiertelny, chcesz powiedzieć? +5 B. (Nic nie dodawać.) // ♥: To, co trzeba było. Nie myśl o tym. A. Jestem pewna, że mogliśmy przemówić jej do rozumu!!! // B. Zabiliśmy kogoś, mam powody, żeby o tym myśleć. -5 C. Masz rację... +5 ♥: A czy ty, miałabyś siłę psychiczną i fizyczną, żeby zabić wroga? A. Jeśli to bardzo niebezpieczne stworzenie, to sądzę, że tak. -5 B. Nie wiem, nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie "zabiłam". // C. Nie sądzę... // Po B ♥: Mam nadzieję, że jak najpóźniej traci ci się okazja, by to zrobić. A. Ja mam przede wszystkim nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę musiała zabić. -5 B. Przekonam się, gdy nadejdzie ten moment... +5 C. (Zakończ rozmowę) // ♥: ... A. (Idź sprawdzić, skąd dobiega hałas) -10 B. (Upieraj się i przekonaj Valkyona) +5 C. (Idź swoją drogą) // ♥: Zgadza się. Widzę, że zawsze dokładnie starasz się przemyśleć to, co robisz. A. Tak, staram się. // B. Dziękuję. +5 C. Wątpiłeś w to?! -5 ♥: Według nas bardzo łatwo dałaś się zmanipulować. A. Ech, wiesz, dzięki, miło to słyszeć. -5 B. Może dlatego, że jestem prawie stuprocentowym człowiekiem. // C. Przepraszam... +5 ♥: Nie jestem w swojej najlepszej formie, ale w porządku. A. Ach tak? Co ci się przydarzyło? +5 B. Powinieneś iść odpocząć. // C. Przykro mi, jestem pod przytłoczona! -5 ♥: ... A. Co tam jest? -5 B. Przeszkadzam ci? // C. (Nic nie mówić.) +5 ♥: Podążaliśmy za rozkazami. A. Ale jestem pewna, że moglibyśmy jej przemówić do rozsądku!!! -5 B. Podążać za rozkazami... Był to dobry wybór? +5 C. To pewne. // ♥: ... A. Znajdzie się, nic mu nie jest, i tylko zgubił się w lesie. -5 B. Jestem tego samego zdania... +5 C. Nie wiem zbytnio, co powiedzieć. // ♥: (...) Być może poruszyło mnie to bardziej niż innych. A. To urocze. +5 B. ... C. Każdy ma swojego ulubieńca. -5 ♥: Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiła ci kłopotów... A. Nie ma łatwego charakteru... -5 B. Nie miała czasu narobić zbyt wiele szkód. +5 C. Zniszczyła mi pościel... // ♥: Misja tworzenia siatki. O czym ty myślałaś? A. O niczym specjalnym... haha... B. Nie o wielkiej rzeczy, prawdę mówiąc. -5 C. Nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze usłyszałam. +5 ♥: Poza tym... A. Znam Mery'ego. +5 B. Czuję się naprawdę bezużyteczna. -5 C. Ty jesteś Szefem tej straży, masz inne obowiązki. // ♥: ... A. Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. +5 B. Dajesz radę? // C. (Nic nie mów.) -5 ♥: Ty tam! A. Czy jest jakiś znak szczególny, który mamy nosić, żeby rozpoznać się wśród innych członków misji? // B. Jaki jest prawdziwy cel tej misji? // C. Co mamy zrobić, jeśli napotkamy tę "Istotę"? // ♥: Gardienne, dokąd się wybierasz? A. (Być pewna siebie.) // B. (Staraj się ukryć stres) -5 C. (Powiedz wszystko) +5 ♥: Zastanawiam się jednak, jak można być tak głupim, żeby dobrowolnie połknąć kawałek kryształu... Musiałabym być raczej przyzwyczajona do takiej mocy. A. Często to się zdarza? // B. Kryształ przyciąga, może nawet za bardzo? // C. Może już wcześniej oszalała? +5 ♥: Również tak myślę, i przez nią jej syn zgubił się w lesie. A. Odnajdziemy go, nie martw się. // B. Tym razem jesteś na nią wyjątkowo cięta. -5 C. Mam nadzieję, że będzie z nim dobrze... // ♥: I nie wracali. A. Ykhar, nie trać nadziei... Znajdziemy go. // B. (To prawda, jestem tu od niedawna... Być może ma rację.) // C. (Hm... Nie za bardzo wiem, co o tym myśleć.) // ♥: Dlaczego oddaliłeś się od swojej matki?! A. Hej! Zostaw go w spokoju, to dziecko! -10 B. Mogłabyś go pouczać bardziej delikatnie. +10 C. (Zrobię lepiej, nie mieszając się w to.) // ♥: Tak. A. Nie masz ojca? +5 B. Nie masz brata ani siostry? -5 C. Nie masz innych członków rodziny? // ♥: Powinnaś się wyluzować. A. Nie potrafię... // B. I ty mi to mówisz? // C. Staram się, staram... +5 ♥: Gardzienne! A. O, Ykhar, nie zgadnę: szukałaś mnie? +5 B. O, Ykhar, co ty tu robisz? // C. Oh Ykhar, to tylko ty. -5 ♥: On... nie został porwany. Ma się dobrze. Nic mu się nie stało ... I... A. (Weź Kero w obronę) +5 z Kero i z Ezem/Nevrą/Valkiem B. (Nic nie rób) // C. (Daj sygnał Kero, że jesteś po jego stronie) +5 z Kero ♥: Ha ha! A. Nie śmiej się... Tak się ucieszyłam, że w końcu pozwolicie mi uczestniczyć w życiu waszej społeczności, że zapomniałam zapytać o szczegóły. +5 B. To nie jest śmieszne. Ta misja bardzo mnie stresuje. -5 C. Pewnego dnia przestanę chodzić z głową w chmurach, obiecuję. // ♥: To dobra przyjaciółka. A. Ach tak? Myślałam, że to była twoja sympatia, ja. +5 B. I nie więcej? -5 C. W porządku. // ♥: Jamon silny. Ty uderzyć mnie. A. W porządku... (Dobra, no cóż, skoro prosi.) -5 B. Jesteś pewny? // C. Odmawiam. Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. +5 ♥: ? A. W porządku, w porządku... +5 B. Nie mogłeś uderzyć trochę lżej? -5 C. Cholernie mnie boli, Jamon. // ♥: ... A. Hej, zostaw mnie! // B. (Odepchnij tę osobę.) -5 C. Ykhar, to ty? +5 ♥: Nie było nawet małego całusa skradzionego w świetle księżyca?! A. S-Słu... Słucham?! +5 B. Nie, ale to by mi nie przeszkadzało. -5 C. Leiftan nie jest naprawdę w moim typie. // ♥: Patrz, Leiftan jest tam! Zrób mu akuku! A. Alajea, proszę cię, przestań. +5 B. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobisz mi tego podczas całego spotkania. -5 C. (Ignoruj.) // ♥: Przypominasz to sobie? A. Euh... nie. // B. Euh... tak. // ♥: Wypij to, szybko zrozumiesz. A. (Zaufaj Ewelein i wypij.) +5 B. (Odmów wypicia.) -5 C. (Zażądaj wyjaśnień.) // ♥: Co robisz? *ziewa* A. Próbuję znaleźć właściciela tego panalulu, jeśli ma jakiegoś. niesprawdzone B. Powiedz, nie chciałbyś go ode mnie kupić? Dobrze by się sprzedał, nie? // ♥: I jesteś zadowolona z posiadania tego? A. Tak, bardzo. // B. Nie, wolałabym mieć... // |-|Uniwersum= Kamienista ścieżka.jpg|Kamienista ścieżka Przejście starszych.jpg|Przejście starszych Dziki gąszcz.jpg|Dziki gąszcz Grupa drzew.jpg|Grupa drzew Kamienne wzgórze.jpg|Kamienne wzgórze Wrzosowisko.jpg|Wrzosowisko Naturalny zagajnik.jpg|Naturalny zagajnik Krzywe drzewo.jpg|Krzywe drzewo Iluzoryczna ścieżka.jpg|Iluzoryczna ścieżka Sylve.Przejście starszych.jpg|Przejście starszych Sylve.Dziki gąszcz.jpg|Dziki gąszcz Sylve.Grupa drzew.jpg|Grupa drzew Sylve.Kamienne wzgórze.jpg|Kamienne wzgórze Sylve.Wrzosowisko.jpg|Wrzosowisko Śmiertelna aleja.jpg|Śmiertelna aleja Grobowiec krzywego drzewa.jpg|Grobowiec krzywego drzewa Spalone drzewo.jpg|Spalone drzewo |-|Przedmioty= Do zdobycia są 3 rodzaje broni: 09Łuk Nowicjusza.png|Łuk Nowicjusza 09Miecz Nowicjusza.png|Miecz Nowicjusza 09Młot Nowicjusza.png|Młot Nowicjusza |-|Ilustracja= center en:Episode 9 es:Episodio 9 pt-br:Episódio 9 fr:Épisode 9 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Miejsca